


oh, take me back to those brooklyn nights

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bucky too, M/M, Mentions of Death, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Stucky - Freeform, World War II, steve just really needs a hug, tbh they both need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As Bucky prepares to be sent overseas to fight, he and Steve both realize that it may be one of the last times they see one another.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	oh, take me back to those brooklyn nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first stucky fic!! i'm sorry if it isn't very good! i wrote it while i was sick, so it may be a little shitty, forgive me. i hope you enjoy, thank you for reading!

Steve crawled out of his bedroom window, and into the darkness of night. 

The ever glowing distant lights of Manhattan illuminated his pathway down the stairs from the apartment porch, to where Bucky was waiting for him at the bottom. 

“C’mon, Steve!” Bucky whisper-shouted, the brown paper bag in his hand crinkling. “Been waitin’ for you for twenty damn minutes!” 

Steve nearly tripped over his legs as he hurried down the stairs, reaching the bottom with a huff, taking a moment to find his breath again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he began, half panting, “was trying to find a way to be quiet enough, didn’t want to wake the neighbors.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Steve’s slim shoulders, pulling him closer. “Fuck the neighbors.” He smirked down at him, fingers smoothing over the loose parts of his baggy shirt. “I leave in two days, so what if we wake a few people?”

The comment made Steve’s stomach drop.  _ Two days _ . Two days and Bucky was being shipped off abroad, being shipped off to  _ war.  _ The thought alone was enough to make Steve feel sick, he didn’t even want to begin thinking about when Bucky would actually be gone.

Bucky’s grip on Steve grew tighter. Thank god they waited until night to do these things. Night, so no one could see. Only  _ they  _ knew.

“What did you bring?” Steve inquired, peering his head around to glance at the bag Bucky was holding in his free hand. Bucky pulled out the bottle, crumpling the bag into a ball and shoving it into his pocket. 

“Gin.” He answered, unscrewing the cap and lifting it to his lips for a sip. Steve could smell the alcohol from where he was already, shaking his head and watching Bucky down a shot.

“You want to tuck me in again tonight?” He joked, Bucky screwing the lid back on. “You know I’m a lightweight, Buck.”

Bucky shook his head and sighed out, pulling Steve closer to his side. “Aw, c’mon, celebrate with me!” He leaned in closer, face inches away from Steve’s. “Have a taste, c’mon.”

Steve was taken aback at the proposition. “Here?” He asked, voice lowered to a whisper. “People might  _ see—” _

Bucky pecked his lips swiftly, grinning at him as he pressed him closer. “It’s almost 2am, no one’s going to see us.” He wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest. “Fuck ‘em. They can stare all they want.” 

“Maybe we should take this inside..?” Steve offered, fingers brushing up on Bucky's sides. “Because I damn well know you don’t just want to kiss me.”

He couldn’t even get the words out before Bucky started back up the stairs to the apartment, pushing Steve back, half carrying him up the steps. “You know me too well, Stevie.” He chuckled breathily into his ear, fumbling with the doorknob before finally getting the door open. 

“What the hell’s in that gin? You took one shot and your all handsy.” Steve kicked the door shut with his foot before Bucky pressed his back to the wall, lips on his neck. 

“You love it.” Bucky’s hands crawled their way up under the front Steve’s shirt, hot kisses moving further down his neck. 

And Steve  _ did  _ love it. Loved how confident even the smallest bit of alcohol made him; how it made Buck press him to the wall ever so slightly harder, made his kisses all the more heavy. If Bucky had a few more shots, their clothes would’ve already long been discarded.

“Buck,” Steve’s voice was airy and light, eyes half-lidded and fixed at the wall across from him. He focused on the feeling of Bucky. Just Bucky. The way his clothes pressed against his skin, how warm his hands felt under his shirt, the light fluttering of his eyelashes against his neck. Tried to focus on everything about him, like it was the last time.

_ The last time.  _

Tears began to well into Steve’s eyes, and despite his greatest efforts to subdue them, they spilled over in a quiet sob falling from his lips. Bucky stopped in his tracks.

“Steve, you okay?”

The tears fully fell now, and he dove himself into Bucky’s chest, hands clawing at his back as he tried not to scream. How on earth could he possibly be okay? Bucky was  _ leaving _ , slipping from between his fingers, and Steve didn’t know the next time he’d see him after tomorrow. He’d been avoiding thinking about it, pushing it to the back of his mind and snuffing it, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. Steve didn’t know what he was going to do without him. He shook his head quickly, squeezing him hard, not wanting to let go. 

“No,” he croaked, sucking in a deep breath, nearly choking on it. “I’m not okay.”

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s thin frame, hands moving over his back, trying his hardest to soothe him. “What’s the matter?” He asked, even though he already knew.

Of  _ course  _ he knew. How could he not? It was on his mind too. 

“You’re  _ leaving,”  _ Steve hiccuped into his chest, sucking in a deep breath, only to let it out in another sob. “And you could get  _ hurt _ , or, or  _ die.”  _

The finality of the word caused a ripple of silence. Silence, besides Steve’s heavy breathing, and the sound of Bucky’s fingers moving around his back. 

That was the fate neither of them wanted to face. Bucky for obvious reasons; he wanted to come back home, see his family, be able to hug Steve and never let go after the war was finally over. He didn’t want to go overseas and only have a condolence letter and a flag return to the people he loved. 

Steve didn’t want him to go, period. That meant no more stolen nighttime kisses, no more side-eye glances, no more walks across the Brooklyn Bridge at ungodly hours of the night. Steve didn’t want him to go, at least not without him there. He hated that he’d have to watch Bucky leave, to stand there helpless, with no power and nothing to pull him back. The most he could do for Bucky’s safety was to have faith, and how could he manage to have any when he had to watch him go to a war already known to bring back nothing but heartbreak? If he went with him, at least Steve could know he was safe without having to wait in agony for a letter to come. 

“I’ll be fine, Steve,” Bucky reassured him as best as he could, “I’ll be back here annoying your punk ass in no time.” He ignored his fear, ignored his heart pounding in his chest, ignored the lump in his throat that he was desperately trying to overpower. 

Steve trembled in his arms, replaying the sentence in his head.  _ I’ll be fine, Steve _ , over and over, until he started to believe it. 

“C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” 

Steve held onto him tighter once he began to move. 

“Promise you won’t leave me.”

Bucky swallowed thickly, stopping for a moment. “For the night, or..?”  _ Or forever? _

Steve nodded, hands grabbing at the fabric of Bucky’s jacket. “Both.” He answered swiftly, knowing damn well what  _ or  _ meant. “Promise.” 

Bucky started dragging Steve back down the hallway, hand extending from his back to the doorknob of Steve’s room. “I promise,” he pushed him through the door frame, “I won’t leave you.”

Steve’s calves hit the edge of the bed, and the weight of Bucky made him fall onto the comforter, his tear-stained cheeks cool against the air. He finally opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. 

Bucky kicked off his shoes, pulling the sheets up from the edge of the bed, crawling underneath. “C’mere,” he whispered, arm draping itself around Steve’s torso, dragging him closer.

Steve fell into him, completely limp, sucking in a stuttered breath, trying to calm himself out of crying again. “I’ll write to you every day.” He whispered, setting his head on Bucky’s chest, tangling his legs in between his. 

Bucky laughed quietly. “I know you will, baby.” He pressed a kiss to Steve’s forehead, shifting against the pillows, getting comfortable.

Steve drifted his hand down to wherever his was, prying open Bucky’s palm and knotting their fingers together. “I love you,” he whispered, barely audible.

He stayed awake long after Bucky’s eyes drifted shut, concentrating on the sound of his heartbeat, trying to remember it before he couldn’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave a comment and tell me what you think! follow me on tumblr: @galactichan


End file.
